Many wireless communications devices require the ability to transmit and receive in various frequency bands in order to accommodate users' desire to connect to both newer and older networks, and to networks in different geographic areas, using a single device. In order to facilitate such portability between areas and networks, devices need to include antennas capable of communicating in various frequency bands. In such devices, it is desirable to minimize antenna size and profile while simultaneously maximizing radiation and frequency range.